Come Home Drunk More Often!
by Clutermaker
Summary: Aidan goes out to a bar, but Sally calls him home because she hasn't seen him all night and she's bored. When he get there, neither of them expect what happens. Very smutty, lots of dirty talk. Not your thing? Don't read it. :)


**I don't own anything except the plot. I just have a thing for Aidan and Sally lol. Happy readings. Be warned though, way smuttier than anything else on here for Aidan and Sally.**

As Aidan sat at the bar, he couldn't stop his mind from coming back to one thought.

Darkness.

The house was filled with darkness. Life, is filled with darkness. There's no way around it, it will always consume you in the end. He had TRIED to be good, he has TRIED to do the right thing and live a life in which he didn't hurt anymore people!

He had tried to live in the light… But he failed.

The look of horror on that girls face as she realized what he was, stood out in his mind, he tried to drink it away, and finally succeeded. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID.

Sally. Sweet beautiful sally, always seeing the best in him.

"Hello Sally" He answered in a flat voice.

"Aidan where are you? It's almost 2 AM, and you've been gone all night. Josh left with Nora, and I'm bored. When are you coming home?" Sally sounded anxious, she was worried about Aidan.

Aidan told her he would be home soon and hung up the phone. It was so strange now, her being able to pick things up, and touch things… and people. He would never admit to anyone just how much he enjoyed sally touching him, so good it kept him up at night.

Aidan ordered another drink, downed it and headed out the door. He was dizzy, and out of his head, and thought the bar was only about 2 blocks away, it felt like he'd been walking for hours. When he finally made it inside, he was irritated and drunk. He looked around and saw Sally in the living room. She was bent over, looking though the movies on the shelf, looking for a way to pass the time. _Damn she's got a nice ass_. Aidan thought to himself, it seems as if she wasn't aware of his presence so he just stood there, admiring the view and thinking about all the things he would give to stand behind her and pound the fucking life (or non-life) out of her.

Great, now Aidan was irritated, extremely drunk, and turned on… very turned on. Seeing as how he was in his current drunken state, what he came next, could only be blamed on the alcohol. He crossed the room, and walked up behind Sally. Having sensed his presence behind her she stood up and spun around in shock.

"Aidan! You scared the day lights out of me! Why didn't you say anything?" Sally asked.

Aidan just stood there, looking at her, not like a friend looks at his friend, but like a hungry man looks at meat. Sally noticed this and started to slowly back up, soon she had her back against the wall. Aidan had taken steps towards her, he was pressed snugly up against her body. He bent his head down and smelt her neck. He couldn't smell blood… He couldn't smell her blood! He took another deep breath and was overjoyed to find that he was not at all hungry for her blood. He was however growing increasingly hungry for her.

He wanted to take her, to dominate her, and mark her as his, he wanted to make her scream for him, wanted to hear her shouting his name as he ruined her for all other men… And he was going to do all of that. Aidan began kissing her neck, leaving a little nip here and there. He slid one of his hands under her shirt and hitched one of her legs over his hip.

"A.. Aidan… st-stop! Please… uuhnn!" Sally screamed halfheartedly. She squirmed around a little bit, attempting to get free, but he was too strong. Aidan began to grind his pelvis into her, creating the most wonderful feeling she had felt in a long time… possibly ever.

"Uhhmm, oh, oh, mmm" Sally moaned. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, she hadn't meant to moan, and let him know how much she loved what he was doing to her. For goodness sake she had just begged the man to stop!

"I knew you liked it, trying to pretend that you don't want me. That I don't hear you moaning my name almost every night while you touch yourself to the thought of me." Aidan chuckled, he had that wicked smirk on his face, and Sally was very aware that his hips never stopped moving.

_This is wrong_ Sally thought _He's my friend, this could ruin everything, he's just drunk!_ Sally made another attempt to get away, she lunged her body to the side and managed to get out of his grasp long enough to get to the kitchen before he grabbed her again.

He had her pinned against one of the walls, with a hand around her throat. Aidan knew that not breathing wouldn't hurt her, so he didn't bother being gentle. Sally let out a small breathy moan, that human ears wouldn't have caught, unluckily for Sally, Aidan wasn't human.

"You like this don't you? Is it turning you on to have my hands around your throat? You like it rough don't you, you little slut… You're a kinky ghost aren't you, Sally? Tell me what do you think about while you fuck yourself to thought of me?"

Sally loved his harsh words, she had always wanted to be dominated, never hurt, just controlled. Aidan slid his hand down Sally's pants and began rubbing her clit.

"Uhg! Oh.. Oh fuck. Yeesss, don't stop… Please don't stop! Oh Aidan, yes!" Sally screamed loudly. But Aidan did stop, and Sally groaned in frustration.

Aidan smirked at her, seeing her in so much need for him, was really doing it for him. "Fuck, I love it when you beg for it. When you're so consumed with need for ME that you would do anything for me to get you off… Tell you what, if you tell me all the dirty little things you thought of me doing to you, I'll continue." He said to her.

Sally didn't even want to admit that she had touched herself, let alone to thoughts of Aidan. It was so private, her little secret she kept from her sexy as fuck roommate. But she desperately wanted him to continue, so she decided to let him win, she had no other option.

She could still feel his finger on her clit, and every now and then it would twitch and send a jolt up her spin. She took a deep breath "You're so fucking sexy," She said, surprising herself with how forward she was being. "Every time I look at you I think of all the things you could do to me, even as you sit every morning and drink your cup of blood, I can't help but think of how much I want you to fuck me."

Aidan had picked up with his ministrations in her pants, and it made her breath catch in her throat, though that could be his tightening grip.

"Sometimes, I watch you in the shower, or…or… when you're touching yourself… sometimes both at the same time, that's my favorite…When I touch myself… I think about you bending me over a table and pounding into me until we both cum. Sometimes I think of me on my knees, sucking you off while you grab my head and… and.." She couldn't finish, the pressure on her clit and her embarrassing fantasies were too much to bear.

"While I fuck your face" Aidan finished for her with a dark chuckle. "You really are a dirty girl, you know that? Watching me in the shower while I jack off… Hm, I bet you love it when you hear me say you're name, don't you? Or how bout when I have an old picture or you out and I cum all over it? I bet every time, you're wishing I would cum all over you, all over your face, and you're tits, down you're throat or inside you're tight cunt."

Aidan's fingers had slipped into her pussy while he was talking and the pleasure that brought Sally, plus hearing him say those filthy words pushed her over the edge. She came screaming Aidan's name. "Yes! Oh, Fuck yes Aidan! Aidan! Uhhng, Aidan! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" When it was over she opened her eyes to she him staring at her, animal lust written all over his face and eyes, he pulled his hand out of her pants, and she watched as he licked his fingers clean of her juices.

"On your knees." He said quietly. Sally hesitated for a moment "On. Your. Fucking. KNEES!" he shouted at her and she immediately dropped to the ground in front ofhim. Aiden unbuttoned his pants and took his dick out, it was so hard, it looked painful.

"One of your fantasies is about to come true. Open your mouth, and suck my cock." He said firmly, leaving no room for discussion, not that she would argue anyways.

Sally timidly opened her mouth and lowed it to his cock. He tasted divine, like something indescribable, trying would be like describing what water taste like. She slowly moved her mouth up and down, trying to get a feel for it, after all it had been awhile. Aidan on the other hand had different ideas. He put his hands on the back of Sally's head and shoved his entire 9 inched down her throat. Sally gagged, but he held her head there, making her deep throat him because he knew she could take it, he had his head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it baby, take that big cock all the way down you're throat, I know you like it. Fuck, I love you gagging on my dick, its so good!" He finally let her head go and when she pulled away Aidan watched the spit dribble down her chin and he couldn't help but grab her head again and start fucking her face, gagging her every time he went a little too deep.

Sally moaned around his cock and Aidan looked down to see her staring up at him with his cock in her mouth and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "You like this don't you? You like sucking dick, and letting me fuck your face, my little cum hungry whore." Aidan smirked down at her. Sally loved when he called her 'his' cum hungry little whore, she loved being his. "I'm gonna come soon, where do you want it?" He asked her, Sally pulled away and said "Come all over my face"

Aidan let out a wicked smile and said "I knew it." He jacked himself off until he was about to cum "Here it comes, close you're eyes" He said before shooting stream after stream all over her face, it covered her cheeks and for head, some getting in her hair too. Sitting there, looking at her with his come covering her face he instantly became hard again. Sally grabbed a towel and cleaned herself off. Aidan barely let her finish before bending her over the table, and shoving her pants off.

He stood behind her and rubbed his dick against her wet pussy. "Are you ready for this sweetheart?" he asked darkly, Sally simply nodded her head yes.

Aidan slammed his cock deep into her and with out giving her a chance to adjust, he stated drilling into her. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it on a chair next to the table, giving him deeper access. "Uuuhg, yes, of shit, yeah that it! Right. There!" Sally screamed.

"Right there?" Aiden asked while thrusting his hips with vampire strength "Is that it Sally?" He grasped her hips and fucked her harder and harder, a normal human body wouldn't have been able to withstand that kind of power. "You like this, huh Sally. You like feeling my long, thick cock stretching out your tight cunt don't you?" He asked as he continued to thrust "DON'T YOU?" He demanded an anwere.

"Yes! Yes I love it, I love you huge cock inside me, it the best thing I've ever had! Don't stoooop!"

Aidan reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back, making her back arch and allowing a better angle. The pain in her scalp just made the pleasure that much sweeter, she was moaning like a bitch in heat. Begging for it harder, and Aidan loved it when she begged so he complied. "Fuck, Sally I love your tight, wet pussy, clenching my cock like a fucking vice grip. I could fuck you all day"

He loved the way her pussy tightened when he talked dirty to her "You're mine now Sally, I fucking own you. You're pussy belongs to me and no one else, ever. You understand that? MINE! You feel my cock tearing apart you cunt? I own you. You are my property, and everyone will know it after tonight."

Sally loved everything he was saying, and doing to her. She was so close to cumming, she could feel it almost there. "Who's are you Sally? Who do you belong too?" Aidan asked forcefully. "Yours! I'm yours!" Sally screamed loud enough the neighbors could here, Aidan hoped they did. "Good girl." He said to her while leaning in and kissing her neck tenderly.

"Are you gonna cum my sweet girl?" Aidan asked, having felt he pussy clench around his dick "Are you gonna spill you're juices all over my cock? Say my name when you come, I want everyone in Boston, dead, and alive to know who makes you feel this way, I want them to know who you belong to! Say it!"

Sally's walls started to quiver around him, she was seconds away from loosing it, "I love you" Aidan whispered and that is what pushed her over the edge screaming his name loud enough, she was sure all of Boston had heard it. "AIDAN! Oh, Aidan yes, yours! Only yours, forever!" Aidan continued thrusting through her orgasm, stretching it out as long as her could for her.

"My turn." He said with wicked face before flipping her onto her back, lifting her legs over his shoulders and slamming into her and an impossible speed. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he pounded into her. "You're cunt is mine. It's so you, you're so good, fuck I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fill you're sweet pussy up with my cum… FUUUUUCK!" He was thrusting at an insane speed and Sally could feel another orgasm building in her. One, two, three, four, five more thrusts and Aidan spilled is cum inside of her, his orgasm triggered another in Sally, and they shouted each others names "SALLY!" "AIDAAAN!" They were both exhausted and Aidan collapsed on top of Sally, but she didn't mind.

"Aidan, did you mean what you said earlier?" Sally asked softly

"What? How you're mine and that I own you, or that… that I love you?" he spoke

She thought for a moment before saying "Both"

Aidan looked at her and said "I meant every word of what I said, drunk or not." Sally smiled "I love you too, and if I'm you're, you are mine." Aidan laughed and said "Deal." They stared at each other, both basking in the glory of their newly declared love and then Sally said "You should come home drunk more often." Aidan just laughed "You liked that didn't you?" he winked at her before throwing her over his shoulder and dragging her to his room.

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
